


Late At Night

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Old Friends, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: It was late at night, the cold air made Blaine shiver as he was walking the streets of New York. Every time he heard a sound, he turned around, remembering his days from Dalton's fight club. He didn't feel happy or safe in this city, especially now that he was alone. Again.--After another break up with Kurt, Blaine runs into an old friend.





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> It has been months since I wrote about Seblaine??? I've had a writers block these last two months, every time I got an idea, I wrote 400 words and didn't know how to continue. But here I am! It's almost summer break, 3 more weeks of school. I'll have 7 weeks to write whatever I want without the pressure of studying, homework or having no time.

It was late at night, the cold air made Blaine shiver as he was walking the streets of New York. Every time he heard a sound, he turned around, remembering his days from Dalton's fight club. He didn't feel happy or safe in this city, especially now that he was alone. Again.

This wasn't the first time he and Kurt broke up. It was always the same. They would plan a date, Blaine would try to make it perfect, and Kurt would always find a reason not to go. A fashion show on TV, different plans with his new friends, another shift at work. And whenever Blaine would say something about it, that they never do something together anymore, Kurt calls him clingy and breaks up with him.

A few days later Kurt would knock on Blaine and Sam's shared apartment, telling him how much he loves him, promising to make time for Blaine, but the promise isn't much more than a few words said to win Blaine back. Because Blaine had heard it multiple times, but they had never done anything except go to parties from Kurt's friends or colleagues, where Blaine was ignored because he 'didn't fit in'. 

Tonight wasn't any different. Blaine had booked a few seats in a show Kurt had wanted to see. The tickets were expensive, Blaine had worked extra night shifts for the money, even though he wasn't even interested in the show. He planned on proposing to Kurt after that. The ring had been in his pocket for months, and through many break ups.

Blaine was talking to the owner of the restaurant they were going to after the show. He had almost given him the ring to put it in dessert, a cliche proposal he loved, when he got a text.

A freaking text. Kurt didn't even bother to call him. And all it said was 'can't make it tonight'. Kurt had given up on adding 'sorry' weeks ago. 

The restaurant owner, David, gave him a free drink when he saw the disappointment on Blaine's face. But that free drink was nothing against everything Blaine had done for tonight. And he realized he was done with this. He realized that he didn't even want to marry a man who would let him fall like that. 

So he had walked to Kurt's apartment. He heard the voices of Kurt's friends, laughing and screaming above loud music. Kurt's neighbor, Annalise, walked out of her apartment with an annoyed expression, "Can you please ask your boyfriend to turn the freaking music down? My kid and I are trying to sleep, but that's impossible with Cher's loud voice echoing through the whole building."

Blaine just nodded, too tired to respond. He ringed the doorbell, but no one opened the door, so he just used the spare key underneath the doormat. Kurt didn't want to give him a key because he 'liked his privacy', but Kurt would also forget his key sometimes, and Blaine had seen him hide the spare key outside now. 

When the door opened, there were more than just Kurt's friends in Kurt's living room. He winced slightly, because the music only got louder the closer he walked into the apartment.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asks him, not looking happy.

"What am I doing here? What are all these people doing here? This is more important than our date?" Blaine asks him furious. He can feel his face turn red and his hands shake. 

"Yeah, it's the party of the year." Kurt says, handing two bottles of beer to two guests Blaine has never even seen before.

"You know what," Blaine says, trying to get Kurt's attention back, "I'm done with always being your second choice. This time it's me breaking up with you. And please don't come back to my apartment apologizing, because I'm done with it. I'm just... I'm done."

He doesn't give Kurt time to respond because he walks out, until he's in the doorway. "Oh, Annalise asked if you could turn the music down."

 

 

So that's why he's walking alone right now. His hands in his pockets to avoid the cold. The wind makes it hard to walk, and he wishes he could just be home already.

He bumps into a hard body and would've felt on the ground, because he's that clumsy, if it wasn't for the strong hands gripping his arms.

"Blaine?" A familiar voice asks. He looks up and sees Sebastian Smythe and his familiar piercing green eyes that made him swoon in high school. He hadn't seen him after graduation, and he hadn't thought about his crush after that, because he met Kurt in college.

"Sebastian, hey." Blaine smiles at him, his smile widens when he sees that the taller boy hadn't changed much, except for the fact that he had grown even taller. His brown hair is mostly hidden in a beanie, but a few strands fell flat on his forehead. His glasses resting on his nose, just above the same smirk on his lips. 

"It's been a long time." Sebastian says, and Blaine realizes he had never let go of his arms. Not that he really minds.

"Yeah, it has." Blaine answers, and he winces. It's a lame answer, why couldn't he come up with something better.

Sebastian glances at his watch, "I know it's late, but I haven't eaten yet. Do you maybe want to join me on my way to McDonald's?"

Blaine can't help but laugh, even in high school Sebastian loved McDonald's. "I haven't eaten yet either."

"Good, I heard they have this new burger." Sebastian starts walking again, looking at Blaine to make sure he's following him.

"You do know that it's unhealthy, right?" Blaine asks him with a small smirk.

"Doesn't stop me." is Sebastian's answers, "So, how's life? Did you get that dream job you wanted? I haven't heard your songs on the radio yet, but that might be because my roommate will only listen to rock songs, and I don't think you're the kind of guy who does rock, although your voice would totally fit that genre."

Blaine chuckles, "Not yet. I've been writing a few songs, but I never got the opportunity to meet someone who could help me."

"What a shame, many people would fall in love with your voice. Any producer who would help you would be lucky to have even breathed the same air as you."

"Okay, now you're being over dramatic." Blaine says laughing.

Sebastian smiles, "I've always been dramatic."

"What about you?" Blaine asks, "Did you become a lawyer like your dad wanted?"

"No. After one year into college, I decided 'fuck my dad', not literally, because... gross, but I decided to study something else. You'd never believe me if I told you what."

"What?" Blaine asks him curiously.

"Journalism."

"Shut up." Blaine laughs, "Seriously?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with journalism! Although I only studied it for the writing skills. I'm almost finished working on my first book. I have a job at the animal clinic, I feed them, wash them, cuddle them."

"Sounds better than my job. All I do is clean up buildings from rich people all day." Blaine says as they approach McDonald's.

"Well, they're looking for help here." Sebastian jokes as he points at a paper on the door saying they're looking for employees. 

"I might actually think about it." Blaine chuckles.

 

"So, anything else happening in your life? Didn't you want to be married at this age?" Sebastian asks him when they sit down on a table in the back with their food. It's surprisingly calm in the building, no little kids screaming and running around like Blaine's used to.

"Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Like, literally a few minutes before we ran into each other." Blaine answers, his face saddening a little. Not because he wants Kurt back, but because this is the way it had to end.

"Oh, damn." Sebastian says with a mouthful of fries, "What happened?"

"He keeps bailing on me, other things are always more important than me. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure if he really still loved me." Blaine says, taking a sip from his strawberry milkshake, "I mean, I was planning on proposing to him, but I don't even feel that sad about breaking up with him. Maybe we were never meant to be with each other."

"I don't really think there's a 'meant to be'." Sebastian tells him, "There's just people and a choice. There's no universe deciding that this one person is perfect for you."

"You're not really a romantic, are you?" Blaine asks him.

Sebastian shrugs, "I can be romantic, I think. My last boyfriend liked romance, and I tried my best. I mean, I'm writing a romance novel."

"Really?"

"No, it's science fiction." Sebastian admits, "But there's romance in it. Well, the main character hooks up with an alien from another planet, but they go on a date first."

Blaine laughs, "Okay."

"Okay, I might not be amazing at romance, but I try my best. And I don't mind it, not when it makes someone else happy."

"That kinda sounds romantic, doing something you're not interested in to make someone happy." Blaine tells him, making the taller man's smile widen.

"You know, whoever it was that you broke up with, they suck. I would kill to spend every day with you." Sebastian tells him, "Well, not actually kill. I'm too good looking for jail."

Blaine can't help but smile. The whole night since he ran into Sebastian he couldn't help but smile, "Well, maybe, when I'm fully 100% moved on, maybe we should try to see if that works. And you don't have to kill someone for it. Except the spiders in the bathroom."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a typo I make sometimes (and lucky for me I always see it on time). Instead of Kurt, I accidentally wrote 'kut' a few times, forgetting the 'r'. Well, it's a swearword in Dutch, so I can't stop laughing at it. Yeah, I'm that childish.


End file.
